1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, driving methods for electronic circuits, electro-optical devices, driving methods for electro-optical devices, and electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An active-matrix driving method is one of driving methods for electro-optical devices having electro-optical elements, such as liquid-crystal elements, organic EL elements, electro-phoresis elements, and electron-emission elements. In electro-optical devices which use the active-matrix driving method, a plurality of pixel circuits are disposed in a matrix manner in a display panel section. Each of the plurality of pixel circuits can include an electro-optical element and a driving transistor for supplying driving power to the electro-optical element.
Among those elements, since current-driven elements, as described in International Publication No. WO98/36407, driven by current, such as organic EL elements, have luminance which depends on the current level, it is necessary to drive their pixel circuits precisely.
Since the plurality of pixel circuits have dispersion in characteristics, such as the threshold voltages of the driving transistors, even when data signals corresponding to the same gradation are sent, the luminance of the electro-optical elements differs at the plurality of pixels. Especially when thin-film transistors are used as the driving transistors, a desired display quality may not be obtained because the thin-film transistors have much dispersion in their threshold voltages.